Existing luminaires (e.g., light fixtures such as stage lights) utilize energy inefficient lighting sources. Commonly utilized lighting sources include high performance lamps (HPL), high-intensity discharge lamps (HID), as well as metal-halide lamps, fluorescents, incandescents, and so forth. While HID lamps provide some increase in energy efficiency relative to HPL lamps, both HID and HPL lamps require hundreds of watts of power to function at their designed output levels.
Moreover, these conventional lamp-type luminaires produce a significant amount of heat. It has been estimated that venues which utilize these conventional lamp luminaires, a significant portion of the operating expenses of the venue can be attributed to climate control processes (e.g., HVAC) to offset the heat produced by these conventional lamp luminaires. Thus, what is needed are LED lighting assemblies that can replace and/or be retrofit into conventional luminaires, such as stage lighting, (or other lighting assemblies) that reduce not only the amount of energy consumed, but also the heat produced by the luminaires. The present technology provides these benefits without deleteriously affecting the performance (e.g., lumen intensity) of the luminaires. Additionally, the present technology utilizes LED light sources which have a much longer operating life than standard filament light sources (e.g., HID and HPL lamps).